Sin miradas
by yumie-anyway
Summary: Bueno, primero un saludo a todos y gracias por leer, me gusta esta pareja y esta historia se me ocurrió repentinamente mientras desayunaba así que disculpas si quedo algo confusa


Sin miradas HUNGRIAxAUSTRIA

hola, esta historia se me ocurrió tan flashmente que ni se parece a la que pensé en el momento, la tuve que editar mucho y aquí el resultado

bueno los personajes no son míos obviamente, son del increíble himaruya-san

gracias por leerla

advertencia: si no te gusta la pareja no leas 7^7... bueno seria bueno que dijera que se besaran, pero se puede deducir facilmente

* * *

Mire su rostro durante tanto tiempo que no recuerdo bcuanto, pero en ningun momento me dijo nada aun cuando se dio estubimos toda la mañana. Rode no hacia mas que tomar su fastidioso té y comer un panecillo.

Mientras terminaba me levante un par de veces con excusas baratas, pero él nunca me miró.

_Bien_ me levante de nuevo_ ire de compras, alguien tiene que cocinar.

_ esta bien_ no me miró_ buen día.

Y siguio tomando su té.

No solia ser asi, era mas educado y un poco mas atento, s, sobre todo cuando iva de compras, eso requeria gastar SU dinero. Era un aristocrata, pero no le daba derecho a portarse asi conmigo.

La verdad yo no tenia idea del porque de su actitud, solo sabia que de un día para otro dejo de verme a la cara y ya me estaba impacientando.

Volvi con bolsas de fruta e ingredientes para la cena, deje todo en la alaccena y volvi a revisar si estaba en algún lado, solo esperaba no encontrarme repentinamente con el molesto de prusia.

_austria-san!_ grite un poco_soy yo, hungria, ya regrese.

Nadie me respondio, asi que busque por donde se podria encontrar. Entre en su despacho y no estaba, antes de salir vi una fotografia de él con un elegante traje junto a una chimenea. Ultimamente me importaba mucho mas que hiciera o como se encontraba, se podria decir que yo estaba...

_aqui estabas_vi a Rode durmiendo en un sillon con un libro en la mano.

Me acerque a él, le quite los lentes y el libro, colocandolos en una mesita de cafe junto al sillón. Me acorde de la bella durmiente y senti un leve impulso de acercarme más. De pronto mi corazón latia muy fuerte.

Pude sentir su perfume y me agrado bastante, era muy a él, tambien vi su rostro algo agotado, demostraba una especie de alivio al dejar de hacer un esfuerzo, siempre lo veia así cuando trabajaba mucho, pero ultimamente no habia mucho que hacer.

Tome su mano de piel palida y estaba fria, la acerque a mi y la entibie un poco, trate de ver sus ojos, pero estaban cerrados, ojala me viera con ese aliviado rostro sin evitarme. Busque por sus facciones, no se que, pero no lo encontre; sin querer me encontre tocnado sus labios finos y rosados. Mire su cabello para distraerme, toque con cuidado, era suave y brillaba , termine viendo a su mechoncito y lo tire un poco, me sentia como una niña traviesa

_ngh_le oi gemir medio sonrojado entre sueños.

Era tan uke...me sonroje y solte a mariazell antyes de que nos ocurriera algo peor, asi que al hacerlo al instante busque en su rostro alguna reaccion, pero solo me pude fijar en su boca entreabierta suavemente.

No me arrepiento y me senti tan valiente en el momento, solo que creo que habia una forma menos pervertida de solucionar las cosas. Acerque mi boca a la de Rode y lo bese cuidadosamente. Recorde a la bella durmiente, solo que estaban invertidos los papeles. Mi corazón estaba por estallar, pero casi me desmayo al ver como me miraba, por fin, aunque era lo que queria, fue la peor manera de lograr que Rode me mirara o sea el peor momento.

Pude ver con algo de intuición porque no me miraba antes, incluso despues de terminar el beso, el seguia igual de rojo y nervioso. Nadie hablaba y solo empeore las cosas.

_austria-san... lo lamento_ pero fui interrumpida.

_lo lamentas? Fue un error entonces, mejor no hagas algo si te vas a arrepentir tan facilmente_dejo de mirarme y se dio vuelta

Se enojo porque lo lamentaba! En el momento reconozco que me senti algo feliz, pero estaba tan aturdida que solo pude aferrarme a sus ropaaaaas, al menos eso lo detuvo, por un momento pareció que estiraba su brazo para coger los lentes, pero se volteo y tomo mi mano, vi su rostro sonrojado.

Parecia triste y... descepcionado.

_Roderich_acerque su mano y la bese_ yo te quiero.

_entonces no lo lamentes_ me levanto y me abrazo.

Parecio todo extraño de él, pero sus movimientos eran naturales y precisos, me beso con dulzura y mi mente qquedo en blanco, luego con algo de esfuerzo me separo de él y yo lo bese. Asi es! Tome el control, ahora si era el cuento del bello durmiente.

_nggh..._me alejo de él.

_yo..._estaba algo avergonzado

sonrei para mi misma al comprender su mirada de " porfavor, si sigues no podre contenerme como un caballero"

_esta bien_le abrace sonriendo_por ahora.

_eres terrible_

bueno, ese "por ahora" no duro mucho jeje

* * *

eso fue, no soy muy buena narrando ni escribiendo,pero hago el intento, esta historia esta dedicada a mi amiga natsumi XD

desde manu espero reviews please dieu!


End file.
